The Undertaker
The Undertaker '''sometimes called '''Taker '''also referred as '''Undertaker is an undead gothic wrestler, as well as the anti-heroic protagonist from the WWE franchise, as well as the returning hero in WWE, as well as the main protagonist from The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown!, he is an anti-heroic wrestler who makes the manipulation of the people until he became good, he makes many appearences in WWE games and WWE 2K14 and WWE 2K15 as well, he makes some appearences in MTV's Downtown, Celebrity Deathmatch as a hero. In Smackdown vs. Raw 2009, he has hatred towards Santino and Finlay and turned them into zombies and using them as their followers, he also hates the villainous Boogeyman who has hired Finlay and Santino Marella to form the team Nu School. In the 2002 when he defends his Undisputed Champion, he later redeems himself by showing Jeff Hardy the respect for his redemption. Despite being an antagonist, is portrayed as an anti-heroic wrestler (a hero with a villainous personality that he can do good), but has a more heroic role in WWE and MTV series like MTV's Downtown and Celebrity Deathmatch, as well in The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown!. He appeared in WWE 2K16 as one of the playable wrestlers. He was usually portrayed as an old adult in the live-action, as a penguin in Surf's Up 2: Wavemania, but in Camp WWE, he is portrayed as a child, his appearence in Camp WWE as he is with The Rock and went to summer camp, when they was children. He is also an ally to the Mystery Inc. in Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon. He is better known to be scary and terrifying, but kind and gentle towards people and he has an friendly side despite being intimidating. He first debuts in Survivor Series 1990 as an non-speaking character when he was introduced by Ted DiBiase, he was then accompanied by Brother Love, few weeks later, he can talk. In 1991, he gets a new mentor named Paul Bearer when Brother Love refers Paul Bearer "Brother Bearer". In 1992, he turned Face because he has seen enough of Jake "The Snake" Roberts who terrorizes Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth and rebelled against him. In 1994 at Summerslam, he returned from the dead, he wears black with purple attires and he has purple eye bags, he manages to defeat his imposter to get his place and his job back in the process, in Survivor Series 1994, he finally gets his revenge on Yokozuna for putting him down the months ago, in 1995 after being injured his orbital bone at the hands of King Mabel, Taker is forced to wear a Phantom of the Opera-like mask for a certain time to recover from his injury that he got from his fight against Mabel. In 2002, he turned Face once again by showing respect to Jeff Hardy after defending the Undisputed Champion. His half-brother is Kane. He becomes an protagonist in the shows. In a Buried Alive Promo, his skin looks like a undead zombie during the night before the match against Mick Foley (Mankind) In 2014, he and his wife Michelle McCool race to the marathon for the good of the people, he and his wife accepted the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge for the good of the wrestlers. He married to Michelle McCool and he and his wife introduces their first child Kaia Faith Calaway, he lives with his wife and meets the people who are good persons. In 2015 at Wrestlemania, he seeks his redemption after he defeated Bray Wyatt. In a reason, he hates Bray Wyatt. For three years, Undertaker showed a different, more human, side of himself before being Buried Alive by Kane at Survivor Series 2003. When Undertaker returned at WrestleMania XX facing Kane in an Interpromotional Match, once again accompanied by Paul Bearer, he returned to his death oriented character. This Undertaker was a culmination of all his previous personas; dressed in his Big Evil attire accompanied by a long leather trench coat and hat. His updated "old school" attire included tights as part of a full body suit with big evil pain-syndicate devil symbols on his legs (which were white at first, though the color would change with time). His supernatural powers and mind games returned, as did his long hair (over time through 2004-05), and his invulnerability and signature 'sit-up' (though reduced in intensity from his previous dark side personas). Paul Bearer returned by his side, but was disposed of by 'Taker himself after only a short time for being "a weakness", after a Handicap Match against The Dudleys. In 2005 in Armageddon, he defeated Randy Orton and his father. On the July 25, 2008 episode of Friday Night SmackDown, Vickie Guerrero announced that Edge would face Undertaker at SummerSlam in a Hell in a Cell match, which won. After the match Taker chokeslammed Edge from the top of a ladder and through the ring canvas. "summoned" the flames from hell to take Edge. Following this match, Guerrero tried to make a peace-offering with on SmackDown by apologizing, but Taker told her that he is not the forgiving kind. This continued his rivalry with La Familia, especially Guerrero. At Unforgiven, as approached the ring to "take Guerrero's soul" and take her in a casket, the Big Show, who appeared at first to aid , turned on him and assaulted him. As a result of this altercation, and Big Show faced each other in a match at No Mercy, where the Big Show knocked out with a punch to the back of Undertaker's head. At Cyber Sunday, Taker defeated the Big Show in a fan picked Last Man Standing match after applying the Hell's Gates. Then Taker went on to defeat the Big Show at Survivor Series 2008 in a casket match after pushing him into a standing casket. After being carried out after defeating Triple H at the 2012 Wrestlemania, he changed his image and cut off most of his hair, keeping a mohawk until 2013. At this point on Undertaker began getting commonly referred to by others as The Last Outlaw. Both he and Triple H share the nickname, as they are the only two wrestlers who haven't retired and are from the New Generation Era that lasted from 1993 to 1997. In February 2015, Bray Wyatt began a series of cryptic promos which would lead to Fast Lane, where Wyatt challenged Undertaker to a match at WrestleMania 31. accepted the challenge on the March 9 episode of Raw, playing mind games of his own. Undertaker would then make his first official appearance since his loss at WrestleMania 30, sporting longer hair and wearing his WrestleMania 20 attire, defeating Wyatt at WrestleMania 31 to become 22-1. For more than two decades, The Deadman has loomed over the WWE landscape like a menacing shadow, spelling out doom for those who dare cross him. Imbued with seemingly mystical abilities and preternatural in-ring ability, is a WWE great in a class by himself, and no list of legends would be complete without him. First introduced at 1990’s Survivor Series, The Phenom debuted as the final member of Ted DiBiase’s “Million Dollar Team.” It wasn’t long before he began to battle with Hulk Hogan, then at the top of the food chain in WWE. This clash set the tone for Undertaker’s dominant career. No one was too big and no one was safe from his gloved grip. A multiple WWE and World Heavyweight Champion, a six-time tag team titleholder and a Royal Rumble winner in 2007, Undertaker’s accomplishments in WWE have cemented his place among the greatest in the game. He is a true, in-ring pioneer, having been part of many WWE firsts, including the inaugural Hell in a Cell Match in October 1997, the first-ever Casket Match at Survivor Series 1992 and the first-ever Buried Alive match in 1996. But there was one achievement that stood out above all others; one that will likely never be topped. Since Tombstoning “Superfly” Jimmy Snuka at WrestleMania VII in 1991, Undertaker maintained a winning streak at The Show of Shows that stood at an astounding 21-0. CM Punk, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Jake “The Snake” Roberts, Randy Orton, Kevin Nash and many more fell at The Deadman’s hand, leaving the WWE Universe to believe that this record would never be blemished for the rest of time. That changed at WrestleMania 30 when, after three F-5s, Brock Lesnar pinned and ended The Streak, leaving The Deadman at 21-1 at The Show of Shows. Those who thought that spelled the end of The Deadman's career were proven wrong one year later when emerged from seclusion to defeat Bray Wyatt at WrestleMania 31, proving there was still plenty of fight left in him. In the face of all challenges, The Phenom has risen stronger and mightier than ever, serving as sports-entertainment’s grim reaper of justice — his name permanently etched like an epitaph on the history books of WWE. It seems that no grave can hold him; no god will claim him and no devil will have him. In the end, there can only be one suitable resting place for the almighty Deadman: the WWE Hall of Fame. In 2015 in the Thanksgiving day of The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon, Jimmy brings to defeat a man disguised as a turkey in the show, has his first non-speaking role in this show. *'Illusions': The Undertaker can use his illusions in the titatron to fear a WWE superstar like Randy Orton, Booker T and many mores by playing mind games. *'Possessions': The Undertaker can possess a weak willed people to play mind games or taking control of a superstar (exemple: Santino Marella and Finlay as well as Josh Matthews) to use them as their followers. *'Lightning Bolt': The Undertaker can summon the lightning bolt to fear a WWE superstar like Randy Orton, Bray Wyatt and The Great Khali. *'Immortality': The Undertaker can use his power of immortality to survive in Eddie's car explosion by fearing Randy Orton and his father Bob Orton Jr. in a titatron. This also explains why he is at his prime during his 50's. *'Superhuman strength:' He can lift a huge amount of weight without any effort at all. *'Telekinesis': The Undertaker can use his power to turn off the lights (exemple: Heartbreak Hotel home text) *'Returning from the grave': The Undertaker can be returned from the dead by the lightning bolt from the grave. During this resurrection, all his physical & mental injuries would've instantly healed off. *'Projecting his voice':The Undertaker can project his voice in another place to fear a superstar. *'Weather manipulation': The Undertaker can use his weather manipulation (exemple: after he was slapped by Randy Orton) into changing the weather forecast by playing mind games on fearful victims. *'Light manipulation': The Undertaker can drain the lights into turning them into darkness and turn on the lights while rolled his eyes up and raising his hands slowly. *'Teleportation':The Undertaker can teleport himself in another place or objects when the lights goes darker. *'Pyrotic': Like his half brother Kane, The Undertaker can summon fire to burn his symbol cross or giant money to fear a superstar. Other appearences In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds episodes, along with Paul Bearer, The Undertaker is a rival of Yusei Fudo and his friends. Heroic acts *1992: Saved Randy Savage and Elizabeth from Jake "The Snake" Roberts. *1993: Helped the All Americans, the Steiner Bros and Lex Luger take down the foreign fanatics Ludvig Borga Jaq one half of the quebecers, Yokozuna and Crush in the survivor series 1993 and the all americans won. *2000: Saved The Rock from DX. *2003: Saved Stephanie McMahon who was been injured by her own father Vince McMahon and Sable. *1999: Pay respect to the late Owen Hart who died from fatal fall along with Bradshaw. *2009: The Undertaker saves Rey Mysterio from his former friend Batista. *2010: Showing respect to Shawn Michaels. *2012: Along with Shawn Michaels, he carried Triple H with respect. *2013: Along with Kane, pay their respect to the late Paul Bearer. *1999 MTV's Downtown: Protecting a Comic Book guy from any bullies. *1999 Celebrity Deathmatch: Saved Nicky Diamond Junior from Captain Doody's influence. *2002: The Undertaker showing respect for Jeff Hardy for his redemption. *2008: The Undertaker showing respect for Ric Flair. *2009 Stopping Batista from hurting Rey Mysterio. *2010: Showing respect to Shawn Michaels. *2014: He saved John Cena from Wyatt Family. His winning streak at WrestleMania Ended by Brock Lesnar via Pinfall, as a result, he received a Standing Ovation. *2015: He makes his return and defeats Bray Wyatt by using the finishing move Tombstone Piledriver to seek his redemption. *2015 Helping his brother Kane to defeat Braun Strowman and Luke Harper who had been sent by Bray Wyatt, months later, he and Kane work together to take down the Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper in a Tag Team match at Survivor Series 2015. *2016: He defends his victory against his friendly rival Shane McMahon. In Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon, he helped Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers to defeat Inferno in order to avenge his friend Dusty Rhodes, who was been beaten up by him previously, he then convinces Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers to not be scared of him by showing them that it was his eyes who are terrifying. *2017: He decides to live with his wife Michelle McCool to care for his daughter Kaia Faith *2018: He made a comeback to assume his friends and his loved ones' safety by announcing a very important message for his fans. He makes a comeback to defeat John Cena, then Rusev. He decides to keep an eye on his brother Kane and his friends. Trivia Category:Anti Hero Category:Wrestlers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Male Category:Possessors Category:Hypnotists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Spouses Category:Villain's Lover Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Immortals Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Priests Category:Parents Category:Important Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Grey Zone Category:Lethal Category:Fighter Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Movie Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Destructive Category:Telekinetics Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Evil exterminators Category:Exorcists Category:Horror Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Transformed Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Revived Category:Brutes Category:Mischievous Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Normal Badass Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Vigilante Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Traitor Category:Heroes from the past Category:Twin/Clone Category:Male Damsels Category:Chaotic Good Category:Loyal Category:Wise Category:Straight man Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Demons Category:Families Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Mentor Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Elderly Category:Wealthy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vengeful Category:Elementals Category:Scooby-Doo Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Collector of Powers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Family Guy Heroes